Living with the consequences of betrayal
by starlite22
Summary: The consequences of betrayal run deep. My version of what happened when Dylan and Kelly told Brenda, about that summer. There will be consequences to everyone involved, they will last a life time. Will they be able to recover from betrayal and the consequences it brings.
1. Chapter 1

The consequences of betrayal run deep.

My version of what happened when Dylan and Kelly told Brenda, about that summer. There will be consequences to everyone involved, they will last a life time. Will they be able to recover from betrayal and the consequences it brings.

There are others who have written similar stories. This is my version, of what happens that fateful, there will be heart break, tears, lots of them. And consequences to all involved, will they over them, will they heal, can they forgive, and live again?

I'm still working in MAFS, having a few issues, with getting chapter two started. But it will get there in the end, particularly as I have written further ahead. If you are reading please review.

Chapter one

Brenda's reaction to Dylan and Kelly telling her about what they got up to during the summer.

Brenda has tears streaming down her face, she shouts, "I thought you guys were my friends, I loved you, I trusted you both". She looks shocked and broken.

She takes one last look at both of them, Kelly looks smug, Dylan can barely look at her, he looks sad and realises what's he's done and lost.

"You bastard" Brenda slaps him on the face with her left hand, hard while punching Kelly in the nose with her right fist. Dylan puts his hand to face, in shock, a crunching sound is heard, Kelly's on the floor holding her nose, with blood oozing from her hand.

Kelly, "Brenda you're a bitch" Kelly shouts with venom. Looking up at Dylan seeing him tear up looking back at Brenda, she wines at him, "Dylan help me up".

Dylan looks down at Kelly, annoyed thinking it's their fault, if they hadn't of betrayed her then this wouldn't of happened.

Brenda turns away, but stops hearing Kelly's mocking words "He's mine now, you lost him".

"In a fit of anger Brenda kicks Dylan hard in the crown jewels and screams at him saying "You are a bastard and you ruined us, all for the school bike". Sending Dylan also to the ground holding himself clearly in serve pain.

Shaking her head, tears streaming down her face, Brenda runs off crying. Dylan after two attempts managed to gets up off the ground, still holding himself. Half walking, he starts to go after her, holding his injured parts, hobbling along the path, unable to walk properly.

Brenda hearing him behind her, calling her name and coming closer, she runs faster, running out into the road not seeing the car coming down the road for the tears streaming out of her eyes.

A screech of breaks, and bang, Dylan looks on in horror, and time slows down, Brenda is hit, going up and over bonnet of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly I don't own the show, if I did, you know what wouldn't of happened. I make no money from this.

Secondly, I have no medical training, so I have no idea if what I wrote really happens or what should/would happen. If any of my readers does, and wants to help, with medical stuff for the next chapter, please send me a PM.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other story "his body couldn't betray their cosmic connection". Please keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter two

Dylan rushes to the back of the car, his own pain temporarily forgotten as adrenaline kicks in. She is splayed out on the road he pauses, tears streaming down his checks, scarred to see if she's breathing or not. He takes shallow breathes, kneeling down beside her.

The guy gets out of his car in shock and says "She just came out of know where" rubbing his hands over his face, agitated he moves from one foot to the other, unsure whether to move forward and help or what to do.

Dylan crying his eyes out and snot hanging off the end of his nose, looks to the sky and begs "no, no please, I'll do anything don't take my Bren away from me".

The driver goes back to his car and he uses his car phone to call for help.

Another passer by walking their dog stops to help, checks her over looking for a pulse, not finding one, he starts cardiac massage. Dylan holds on to Brenda's hand crying and begging her not to leave him, as the cardiac massage continues he becomes more frantic, "No, no please Bren, please hold on please just please".

The driver comes back, and says "The ambulance is on its way, they want to know what's wrong?"

Dog walker calmly responds, "She has an open fracture to her left thigh, a head wound, and I'm performing cardiac massage, as she's got no pulse".

Dylan's howls, "Nnnnooooooo" he kisses her hand before squeezing it, willing her to respond, "Nnnooooo, please nnooo"

The driver is heard, trying to convey the information, in between Dylan's screams.

The ambulance arrives in minutes, careering round the corner, the brakes screeching, and the two paramedics jump out, asking the dog walker what happened and how long he's been doing the CPR. They start to hook her up to machinery and they ask the dog walker to continue while they get more equipment out of the van.

Hearing the sirens and raised voices Kelly goes over to see what's happening. She sees Brenda lying on the ground at an odd angle, with her left leg pointing the wrong way, and a small pool of blood around her. With Dylan screaming and crying and begging Brenda not to leave him as the colour slowly drains from her face. As the paramedics take over from the dog walker, they put a drip into her arm, and they have to physically move Dylan out of the way to shock her back to life, the rhythm on the machine goes from a straight line to small wiggle, the paramedics confer before giving her more medication through a cannula to help stabilise her. After checking her ECG, pulse and blood pressure they fit a neck collar. One of them puts an oxygen mask over her face, while the other adds another bag of fluid.

A police car arrives, two officers step out and ask the driver and watching crowd what happened, one of them starts to take notes, while the other goes to get a breathalyser kit.

They give her some pain relief before attempting to straight her leg, Dylan tries to stop them, saying "It's to painful, you can't" sobs again "That's cruel, you need to do it at the hospital, when operating".

The female paramedic puts her hand on Dylan arm, "I'm sorry son, but this is the best chance of saving her leg, she currently has no pulse in her ankle, we need to try and maintain the blood flow as quickly as we can".

The male paramedic is holding the top of her thigh about the break. "We'll be as quick and painless as we can be"

The female paramedic, "We've give her as much pain relief as we can, why don't you hold both of her hands, and talk to her to keep her calm".

Dylan kisses her head, "I'm sorry I love you, I never stopped, come through this, I'll spend my life making it up to you, I swear".

The paramedics share a look, with the male one indicating his head towards the driver of the car, whose currently being hang cuffed, the female one shrugs in reply.

Female paramedic, "Everyone ready, ready, she looks at her colleague who nods in readiness, then at Dylan, who starts to tear up again, but leans forward and starts to talk to brenda.

Dylan kisses the right right side of her head, "I love you so much, I'm such a coward and an ass, do you remember the first time we met, the first time are eyed locked, you were the most beautiful girl, I'd even seen".

Female paramedic, mouths to her colleague "One, two three, on three", he nods in reply, "One, two three", she pulls and he holds her still, the visible bone goes back in her leg, they bother look for more blood loss, and recheck the machines. Seeing none, they relax and bandage her leg before putting a splint on it.

Once the driver is in the back of the police car, the officers separate with one speaking to the dog walker and the other to Kelly.

After another check of readouts, they put her on a spinal board before loading her in the back of the ambulance, Kelly watches Dylan tears still streaming down his face as he shakes his head clearly in shock. Dylan walks in the back and sits down gingerly, wincing, the paramedic notices "Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's nothing, or nothing I don't deserve".

Paramedic, "Ok, if you're sure?"

A police officer pops his head in the door, "Sir, we will need to take a statement from you, we can do that at the hospital?" Dylan's nods without taking his eyes off of brenda. The officer checks with the paramedic, which hospital they are going to. The last thing Kelly sees before the paramedic shuts the door is Dylan picking up her hand and bring it to his lips as he repeatedly kisses it

A second police car has arrived and the officers from it offer to drive Kelly to the hospital, after they have finished taking witness statements. The first car takes hand cuffed the driver away.

Kelly still holding a wad of material to her nose, although the bleeding has stopped, is shocked, she thought she had Dylan, that he was now hers. But thinking back to Brenda being worked on, on the floor she realised she doesn't, never did and never would. She watches as the ambulance speeds off with sirens wailing.


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets

Living with the Consequences of betrayal

Your best teacher is your last mistaken.

Buddha

* * *

Chapter 3 Regrets

Dylan still crying while holding Brenda's hand. Glancing between her and the monitors watching the lines go up and down. The paramedic changed both bags of IV fluids, and gives the the odd injection of more drugs through the cannula.

He starts to fill in paper work, recording the drugs given and obs made. Looking at Dylan, he asks "What's her full name and date of birth".

Dylan answers automatically in a robotic tone,

"And no allergies?"

"No" shaking his head, giving her another kiss on her hand.

"Dixie, we nearly there?" The male paramedic asks.

"Almost" She replies.

"I'm worried we might need to shock her again, she may have internal bleeding, keeping her pressure up, is hard. And I don't like the rhythm of her heart".

"Ok, Jeff, traffics heavy we should be there in 5, 10 tops".

The line on the monitor takes a dip, Jeff the paramedic gets more adrenaline ready.

Dylan gets on his knees, stroking her head, "You listen to me, I know you can hear me, I love you, you hear me I love you. I'm sorry, so sorry, I was an idiot and a coward. I won't cheat again, ever I promise" he pleads, and kisses her hand. "And, I'll always put you first, from now on. I love you, I'll fight your father this time, I promise, I won't leave you to do it alone again. Please, don't leave me, not like everyone else.". He begs, his face just millimetres from hers, as leans over the bars. "I love you, I always will, I can't and won't live without you. I promise you now, I will spend the rest of my life, making it up to you, and loving you, like you deserve, I swear. Just hold on my love, hold on, please". He breaks down again crying.

"Dixie". Jeff calls out.

"What you need me to stop?"

"No, no it's, you won't be believe it, he proclaims his love, and her heart rate has nearly gone back to normal".

Dixie shakes her head, "I've heard stories, of people dying of a broken heart, and hours apart, and the odd one of people begging people through comas to wake up, but wow that's unreal".

Dylan smiles at her through the tears, she won the first part of the battle, she'd made it to the hospital. Pulling himself up off the floor, holding on to the trolly rail, he leans over and kisses her forehead, being careful of her oxygen mask.

—

Meanwhile at casa Walsh.

Cindy and Jim are sitting down in the lounge relaxing having a coffee, when there's a knock at the door. They look at each other wondering who on earth it could be. Jim puts his cup down and gets up to answer the door.

"Hi my name is officer Toby Wheatley, umm are you Mr Walsh?"

"Yes officer I'm Mr Walsh, is everything ok?" He utters hesitantly, growing concerned.

"Perhaps we should go in and sit down?" His hand indicates going inside.

"No, no" Jim replies raising his voice in distress, "Just tell me, tell me what it is, what's happened?"

"Sir" trying to hold his hands up to calm him.

"Tell me, for God's sake, just tell me" Jim is starting to panic.

But seeing it wasn't working, he lowers his palms. The officer sighs taking a deep breath, he hated this part of his job. "Do you have a daughter called Brenda Walsh?"

"Yeah, yes I do is everything ok?" wondering if she'd got into trouble for something, she did have a wild steak after all.

"I'm sorry to tell you this sir, but a short while ago your daughter was involved in a rather serious accident".

Cindy howls and collapses to the floor, Jim turns around from the door and rushes to her on the carpet, kneeling he pulls her into his arms, pulling her up towards him, "Shh shh, it will be ok, it's Brenda, she's strong, it has to be, she has to be", he breaks down to, openly crying "She's my little girl, my little bunny kins, we can't loose her".

The officer comes into the house, and approaches the foyer, "Mr Walsh, ma'am, err". Jim looks up at him, with Cindy crying in his arms, he wipes his own tears away, "She's on her away to the the hospital now, I would suggest you get there as soon as you can".

Jim nods tearing up again. "Cindy we need to take her some stuff to the hospital and call Brandon. Can you help me". He cries, she slowly nods, he gets up, from the floor and goes upstairs.

Opening his daughters door, he sees stuff on the bed and desk, totally unlike her, he wonders why she didn't put it away. He grabs some pyjamas from a draw, putting them in a bag, along with her toiletries, a book, and her favourite blanket, he pauses seeing Mr Pony, picking him up he starts crying again, his body shaking at he sobs.

"Jim, Jim you ready" Cindy shouts running up the stairs. She rushes into Brenda's room, seeing her husband sitting on their daughters bed, she puts her arms around him, "I called Brandon at work, he knows, he going to meet us there".

He nods his head, laying it on her chest and sits up, "What are we going to do, she's our little girl, she's been so sad, angry and withdrawn lately, all this Dylan business. What if she dies without sorting it out, why did I have to keep them apart".

Cindy "We have to believe she won't, that there's time to sort things out".

Cindy gets up, takes his hand, as they walk out the door, with the bag and Mr Pony.

—

Mean while.

The back doors of the ambulance are opened, the ramp is lowered, by Dixie. Jeff grabs the paper work, and pushes his end of the trolly Dylan grabs the door of the van with his right hand, to help himself step down, his left hand not leaving Brenda's.

The paramedics and Brenda are met by a whole host of medical staff, outside the hospital doors. As they walk they discuss the patient. Consultant registrar Mrs Beauchamp takes the lead. Listening to Jeff explain how they found her, how long CPR was happening before they shocked her. How they'd reset her thigh bone, how it to a while to get her pressure to the current. Slightly low levels. How she's been unconscious the who way, but had so fare managed to maintain her own airways.

"Ok, let's take her through, Charlie phone up stairs she will need a scan to check for head injuries and internal bleeding. While we wait we, will X-ray her leg. Charlie nods and walks off. To make the calls. "David cross match her blood at least seven units, she's going to need some now, and for possible surgery".

"Fletch, I want you to take the usual bloods and get them fast tracked" Connie orders him.

Dylan, "Please, you have to save her, she's all I've got, I have no one but her".

Connie stares at him, seeing such a young man, so distraught, she nods her head, "We'll do all we can", squeezing his hand, "Now, you need to wait out here, ok". She walks off to hold the doors open for the trolly. Calling through to the emergency room, "Dr Hardy we need to check her for spinal injuries".

"Sir you can't go into the emergency room, you need to wait out here, while we continue to stabilise her, and find out the nature of her injuries. We need to carry out scans and X-rays". Dylan starts crying again.

"I don't want to leave her on her own, without anyone she's knows with her, she'd hate that she hates needles and injections". He reluctantly lets go of her hand, as they pull the trolly through, as they do the monitor starts beep.

Jeff, "See Dixie, I told you, he holds her hand, and heart rate is immediately better, he lets go" no more can be heard as the doors close.

"They'll take good care of her, someone will be out to see you soon", Dylan nods dejectedly. As he shown to a waiting area. He gingerly lowers himself to the padded bench. As nurse Masters, heads back to the emergency room.

—

What seems like hours later, but is only ten minutes, Jim and Cindy come charging round the corner. Seeing Dylan bent forward with his, head in his hands, sobbing, they think the worst, looking stricken. They quietly approach Dylan, Jim resting his hand on Dylan's left shoulder, "Son" he croaks "Is, is she".

Dylan sees Jim's face, "She's in there pointing between the Walsh parents, "They are working on her".

Jim nods sitting down next to Dylan, Cindy puts Brenda's bag the other side of Dylan, then sits by Jim.

"What happened", Jim asked looking at Dylan.

Dylan's shakes his head, "It's all my fault".

Shocked at the normally cool calmed collected kid, he was heartbroken and truly devastated.

"Please, tell us, we need to know", he squeezes Dylan's should again, and sees the red mark on his left check which looks saw and angry. He turns Dylan's head towards them.

Cindy watching her husband interact, with her daughters ex, "What on early happened to you". Jim asks.

"Brenda did it, I deserved it though", shaking his head, "Kelly and I told her, we messed around together, this summer when she was in Paris". He looks away at the wall, where ironically enough, is a picture of the Eiffel tower. "I wanted to to tell her, on my own, I swear I didn't want to throw this on her, make he feel alone and ganged up on". Dylan still crying and sniffing, looks at Jim, Cindy offers him a tissue, which he takes, he wipes his eyes and blows his nose. "We told her, I've never seen her so upset, and vulnerable, she was distraught".

Jim, nods taking his arm off of, Dylan's shoulder, "She hit me, punched Kelly, who then tautened her, she kicked me, and ran off. I went after her to try and stop her, calm her down apologise again". He cries again, looking back at Jim and Cindy, looking them in the eyes, he owned them that at least, and not hide away like the coward he felt. "She ran out, into the road, this car came out of no where, he hit her". Squeezing his eyes tight, trying not to relive it, "She went up and over the bonnet, and landed on the ground behind the car".

Jim's and Cindy both look at him in shock, their mouths open not saying a word.

Looking at the picture again, and wanting to thump it, but not having the energy to get up, "Just yell at me, I deserve it, just get it over with".

Jim doesn't yell, but pulls Dylan into his arms, it's as much my fault as yours. If I hadn't forbidden her from seeing you, if I hadn't been so difficult and had bern more accepting, if I hadn't sent her to Paris, you probably wouldn't of cheated". He shakes his head, "It's as much mine, as yours, and Kelly's, what was she thinking she was meant to be Brenda's friend. No son, we are all at fault, and we all need to beg her for her forgiveness, we need to make it up to her". Looking away at Cindy, she gives him a slight smile, clearly glad, he didn't go off on one at Dylan, keeping his right arm round Dylan, he grabs his wife's hand with his left. "What do you intend to do now, are you still with Kelly" Jim asks apprehensively. Knowing Brenda would need them all to get her through this.

"No, no it's over, it should of never happened, I dumped Kelly, I already told her, Brenda that is, I'm sorry I begged her to fight, I told her I'll make it my life's mission to make it up for her". Looking at Brenda's bag, he sees something familiar poking out, he carful lifts out, Mr Pony as if he were made of glass. Holding him in front of his face he talks to him "You gota help? Bring her back, she needs your strength", he brings him to his face, smiling at him.

Cindy and Jim share a look, clearly shocked Dylan knew about Mr Pony.

Heavy foot steps are heard. Before a face pops round the corner, "Mrs Walsh, any news", she shakes her head. "You know what the say, no news is good news". Dylan glares at him, with a ferocity, that makes the officer recoil. "Are you", looks in his note book, "Dylan McKay" Dylan looks away, so he looks towards the Walsh parents, "We need to take your statement about the accident".

Dylan starts to cry again, clutching Mr Pony to his heart. "Could this wait till late?, His girlfriend, my daughter is in there" Jim raising his voice, looking up at him, letting go of Cindy's hand, pointis to the room, "And we, we" his voice breaks, "We just don't know, how she is ok, now is not the time". The officer nods and retreats.

* * *

Real life: When life gives you lemons, the saying is drink/make lemonade, forget that, drink tequila shots. Had a crap fourteen days. But found out who my real friends are, thank god for FF; and the ability to escape reality. Keep the reviews and messages coming, they keep me motivated.

I got asked by a kind reader, who sent me a PM, to update this one next, so here it is. Way longer than I expected, so a lot of the other bits intended for this chapter have been pushed back. Poor Brenda, is she going to be ok? And Dylan is inconsolable. What did you think of Jim's reaction? Is he being to accepting, is it a nice change?

One of the longest chapters I've published so far, so it might be a while, before you get the next chapter.

Any fans out there of Casualty or Holly city, you might of seen a few recognisable names, who else would you want in an emergency situation lol!

Starting to add some quotes to some chapters, they maybe meaningful to one of the characters, or connected to the chapter you are rereading, or the story in general, or future hint.

Ember1313 thanks for proof reading.


	4. Chapter 4, The shock continues

Chapter 4

The cost of not following your heart is spending the rest of your life wishing you had.

Anonymous.

Dylan, Jim and Cindy were still waiting for news, on Brenda, the time seemed to be ticking by. Dylan was shaking his leg nervously. The three of them sat quietly looking at the doors. Looking up every time someone came through, and disappointed and apprehensive every time they person walked past them.

The cop came back, "Im sorry Mr McKay, but I really need to speak to you about what happened".

Dylan looks to Jim. "It's ok, I'll stay with you. That is ok officer, isn't it?"

"Yes, he can have you with him". He stands in front of the poster blocking the Eiffel Tower that was haunting Dylan. "Can you tell you me what happened".

Closing his eyes, Dylan crying, told the officer the same story he told the Walsh patents of what happened.

"Thank you, that will be all for now. Your statement backs up, the accounts of other witnesses. So far the driver has pleaded not guilty, but I can tell you he has be remaindered in custody, so it's likely at present you will have to go to court to give evidence".

Jim looks puzzled, at the floor, glancing at Dylan then the officer. "You have something to charge him with?"

Officer "I can't go into it further at present, as the case is on going, but we will keep you updated. And either myself or a colleague will be along later to check on your daughter".

He looks at Dylan and gets no response from his outstretched hand. Jim rises to shake it. "Thank you, officer". The officer shakes his hand, nods and leaves.

~oOoOo~

Slight flash back,

Willie "Brandon phone" he shouts across the pit.

Brandon frowns, he doesn't usually get calls at work, and wonders who it could be, rubbing the a back of his head. He wishes the dull headache he'd had for the last half an hour would go. As he walked towards the phone, he stumbled, that was the third time he'd done that. He wondered if he'd pulled something as he had a twinge in his thigh. He hobbled across the pit, to the phone.

Steve and Andrea are sitting at the counter, sipping on cokes, while waiting for their food. Seeing the look of shock on Brandon's face and colour drain from it. They both get up and go behind the counter as they see him slide down the wall to the floor.

"Brandon, Brandon", they hear Cindy call through the phone, sounding desperate and slightly hysterical. They look at each other then at Brandon, before Steve decides to pick up the phone.

"Cindy, it's Steve is everything ok?" Listening to her, he also looks shocked. "Ok, ok it's fine we'll bring him".

Nat was now hovering over them, seeing Brandon, scrunched on the floor, holding his head, silent tears trailing down his face.

Steve stands up, replacing the receiver. As he does so, Donna and David enter the pit and join them, noticing a huddle.

"Whats up", David says, noticing Steve looking shocked and Brandon distressed.

"It's Brenda, she's been in a an accident, she got run over". He pauses looking at each of gang, "It sounds serious, she's been rushed to hospital". Steve shakes his head, and bends down in front of Brandon, putting a hand on each of his shoulders, and squeezing them. "Bro, I know this is hard, but we need to get you up, and get you to the hospital". Brandon raises his head and looks at his friend, nodding. Steve stands and offers his hands to Brandon, who grasps them, and pulling him up from the floor.

Steve looks between the shocked faces. "I'll take, Brandon in my car, David you drive Andrea in Brandon's car, ok", everyone nods, "And Donna can follow us".

"Steve", Nat calls as they start to walk away. Steve turns to look at him. "Call me, please, let me know how she is". Steve nods. "I'll come up the hospital as soon as I can".

Steve one side of Brandon and David the other, manage to walk him out of the pit.

Willie and Nat watch them go. Willie is tearing up, "No, no our Lavern, she can't be hurt".

Nat shakes his head. "I know my friend, I know. She's a good kid, one of the best. A lovely girl with a heart of gold. Let's hope she's ok".

~oOoOo~

Doctor Beachump comes out of the ER holding a clipboard, and looks towards Dylan. Seeing him she walks over to him, "Dylan wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is", rising, resting his hand on Jim's shoulder to push himself up, he stood in front of her.

Holding the folder in front of her, she looked at the two other people now standing with Dylan.

"How is she, is she ok, please say she is ok?" He begs her.

"I'm sorry but I really need to speak to her next of kin". Again eyeing the people with him.

Dylan jerked his hand holding Mr Pony towards them, "These are her parents, Jim and Cindy Walsh".

"I'm her father Doctor, and this is my wife Cindy, her mother. Please tell us, how are daughter is".

"Why don't we talk on the relatives room". The doctor suggestions.

Dylan, Cindy and Jim share worried looks. And follow the Doctor down the hall.

~oOoOo~

Author notes

Sorry for the long delay, in updating this, I've not forgotten about it. I've just struggled with the second part of this chapter, and some of the medical stuff. So I thought I'd break it in two and give you the first half.

I really want to finish this one, and have written the last chapter, so please review, and keep me motivated to continue it and get to that point.


	5. Chapter 5 injuries explained

Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews and PM's, if you are a logged in user I try to reply if you have the PM feature set to allow it. Yes, Crystal glad you spotted it, Brandon is currently having similar pain symptoms.

I'm not a medical professional, so that part of the story may have several inaccuracies in terms and treatment, I have asked a few questions here and there to check a few things and have two people read this over before I posted it.

I don't make any money out of writing this, or own the characters. At the moment although it's now jumped by a further two this story is planned out to be shortish and under 20 chapters, although I do keep adding things so it could grow bigger yet.

Apologies I hadn't mean to of left this last chapter hanging for so long, but after having it read through. I then had no heating for a couple of weeks, so was to cold to write, then work and Christmas, so finally here's the next chapter. Not giving up, trying to keep going and motivated, so please keep those reviews and DM's coming.

~oOoOo~

Dr Beachump leads them a short way down the corridor and into the relatives room, waiting for them to come in and be seated, she then closes the door behind them. She moves one of the chairs to sit in front of them. "Are you ok, for me to talk in front of your daughters boyfriend?" she asks looking at Jim and Cindy.

"Yes", Cindy replies clearly very worried about the news they were going to be given, a few tears escape down her checks.

"He's family, and our daughter will need his support to get over this" Jim said looking at Dylan, before turning back to the Doctor, "Hopefully if you aren't going to give us bad news that is".

The doctor gives him a wane smile. "We've managed to stabilise your daughter, I will go more into that in a moment but first", she takes a deep breathe, "I'm not sure if you are aware, but your daughter is three months pregnant".

All three of them are shocked, looking between each other, Dylan's mouth hanging open.

"Pregnant, what" shaking his head, "you're sure?" Dylan queried.

"You didn't know?" Jim asks him, turning towards him.

Dylan shakes his head, "No, no, I had no idea I swear", shaking his head. His heart tightened, he felt sick at what he'd done to her, what he'd told her, and what he could have done to his child.

"Yes, she is, I take it you're the father", the doctor asks. Dylan nods, tears rolling down his face, Mrs Beachump, smiles sadly at him. "We did an ultra sound scan, to confirm the gestation and check how the baby is. I can confirm, that currently the heart beat is strong, the baby seems fine so far. When we X-rayed her leg and did the brain scan we covered her stomach with a lead apron to minimise the radiation exposure". She paused waiting to check they understood what she'd said. "The surgeons are aware, and any and all precautions we can take we will.", she tried to reassure them.

"Thank you doctor, thank you", Dylan said, Jim patting him on the shoulder.

"Neither of them are quite out of the woods just yet". She wanted them to be aware of how serious things still where.

"What else is wrong", Cindy leaned forward on the edge of her seat her hands groping it's arms turning her knuckles white.

Dr Beachump, put her hand out to try and quieten her, "As you maybe aware, she broke her leg in the accident, it was luckily a clean break, and not multiple fractures, although it was protruding through the skin, which is an added complication", looking between the parents who both nodded at her. "luckily the paramedics were thankfully able to straighten it at the scene, and when doing so, the protruding bone, went back in her leg and the bones realigned completely. As it's a femur it will need to be pinned, to strength it. The surgeon intends to try and use the exit wound from her inner thigh to operate, as he can then clean the exit wound from where it broke through and also minimises scars, and lessen the operating time".

Cindy and Dylan both started to cry, "My beautiful girl will have scars, can't she just have a cast?"

"It's a clean break all the way through, and with the pregnancy as well, this will be the best option for healing and mobility. It's also very close to a major artery, it will help strength the bone, and prevent further complications if it re-break. Also long term it's the best option for full mobility. In the future she may decide to have it removed, but most people keep them for life. It will also help us to ensure we keep the leg as the same length as her good leg". Again she checked their understanding. "She will need a plaster cast on for around a month, to keep everything stable, she will then need physical therapy to help her walk again and strength her muscles".

A knock on the door is heard, "Come in", Mrs Beachump called out.

Nurse Masters popped his head in, and passed Mrs Beachump the latest heart trace, he looked towards the family, "Can I get you guys a coffee or tea?" He asked them, Jim and Dylan declined, and Cindy asked for a tea. He left to get it for her.

Mrs Beachump folded the heart trace up, and put it in Brenda's file. "Being three months pregnant, she's just entered her second trimester. Which for the baby's sake makes things slightly easier than if she were in her first, with regards to operations and anaesthetic".

"That's good then, for the baby", Jim asks realising Dylan was unable to.

"As it can be, in these circumstances". The doctor answered.

"Your daughter has some other serious injuries, but considering what's happened to her, she is very lucky. She has a tear in liver and a small bleed, from the impact, but this has already started to slow down. And by the looks of things we hope will stop on it's own. At the moment the best course of action, unless the rate of bleeding increases, is complete bed rest. With her being pregnant, I'd rather rest her and avoid any unnecessary surgery. She's also had a concussion, a very minuscule bleed on the brain, that had already stopped before she arrived at the hospital. We will give her a second scan, after the operation just to check everything is ok, after the surgery. She will also need the cut on her face to carefully stitched by a plastic surgeon".

Nurse Masters comes back in with Cindy tea, passing it to her, he asks them, "Do you needed anything, need me to call anyone?" He asked looking between them.

"My son", Jim starts to say, before crying himself, Cindy takes her free hand to hold her husbands, and Dylan pats his arm.

Cindy looks at the male nurse, "He's on his way here, he knows there was an accident, we would prefer to tell him what's happened".

"That's fine", he replies, "We will keep a look out for him", he reassures them, before handing them, a box of tissues.

Mrs Beachump stands, "We will update you as soon as we can, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask, you can stay here for a while if you want".

Jim stood wiping his eyes, holds out his hand, "Thank you doctor, we will go back to the main waiting room as there will be others coming as well".

"Your daughter isn't out of the woods yet, she's very lucky, and obviously a fighter". The doctor tries to reassure them.

"If you mean stubborn, then she has that in spades", Jim replied.

Dylan shook his head, and said with a small chuckle, "She sure does. Told her she better not give up".

"Speaking of which", Doctor Beachump replied "You have half my staff spooked".

"Why" Cindy asked, looking from the Doctor to Dylan, and back again.

"It seems you were holding on to her hand and begging her, to live, not to give up, and it's what , made her heart beat stronger, at least according to the paramedics that restarted her heart".

Dylan looked down, clearly embarrassed, he didn't like them talking about what he felt was their connection.

"They have a connection that drives any father wild, and scared." Shaking his head, "But I won't stand in their way, not anymore, she will need him more than ever now, I hope with my blessing, it means you won't run, and make bad choices again".

Dylan looks at Cindy and Jim tearing up, nods unable to speak. Jim smiles and nods at him.

"They are now going to take her to surgery, one of you can, go in the and see her for a couple of minutes, but only one, as they get ready to move her".

Jim looks at Cindy she reluctantly nods, "Dylan you should be the one", Jim tells him, "Tell her to fight not to give up".

"What" he asks clearly shocked.

~oOoOo~


	6. Chapter 6 Brandon arrives

Chapter 6

Brandon arrives

In my heart I love her all the time

F Scott Fitzgerald

~oOoOo~

After hugging Dylan, Cindy sat back down, "I tried to calling Iris, but couldn't get hold of her, so I left a message".

Dylan nodded, "l, I want to ask you something and I hope you will both agree". He says sitting back down with them.

They look at him questioningly.

"Could we keep the news of the pregnancy from the gang for now". Looking down at the floor and back at them, "I think brenda should know, before they do". Looking hesitantly at them unsure of their response.

Jim looked form Dylan to his wife, "I agree with him, she should know first. What do you say?"

"I agree", Cindy said.

"Thanks, thank you both", he says relived. Dylan gets up to see her and squeezers Jim's shoulder. "Thank you both for letting me see her, before they take her into surgery".

"It's ok", Jim said, "we'll be in the waiting room. Tell her we love her".

Cindy gave him a wry smile, "She's my baby girl, and if anyone's voice can pull her through this, it will be yours".

Dylan nods at the two of them, before gingerly walking out the door.

"We better go back to the waiting room, Brandon should be here soon" Jim said standing up, and offering his hand to his wife.

~oOoOo~

Dylan's in complete shock finding out he's going to be a dad and the severity of Brenda's injuries. He doesn't know what to think or say. He knows it's dangerous for their child and for Brenda to have these operations, it's equally dangerous to both of them if she doesn't. He was surprised they included him in the decisions they made. He watched as they wheeled her through the doors of the operating theatre, he spoke to her, begged her to fight, and held her hand all the way up in the lift. Seeing her surrounded by wires, tubes and machines monitoring her and their child had almost broke him, only knowing they pd need him kept him standing. No longer able to see her, he looked up and begged them to save her, save them both. He turned and gingerly went back to lift, hitting the button, he held onto the wall to keep him up. He took some steadying breathes while he waited, for it to take him down to the waiting area to find her parents.

~oOoOo~

Brandon arrives being held up and dragged through the door by Steve, who sits him into a chair, taking deep breaths from half carrying him Steve asks "Any news"?

"She's been taken up to surgery". Jim said looking back up at Steve.

Brandon looked at his father, "We got here as quick as we could", Breathing deep, wincing and holding his side, "couldn't they have waited so I could see her"? He asks clearly emotional.

"They couldn't son, they had to rush her to theatre. After she was stabilised, we only saw her at a glance ourselves". Looking at Dylan, to tell him not to elaborate that he had. Dylan gives him a barely perceived nod.

Andrea and David rush in, with David handing Brandon his car keys.

"Is she ok, is there any news", Andrea asks out of breathe from running from the car park. Clearly distressed, shocked and concerned for her friend she looks at the Walsh parents.

"They've mostly been able to stabilise her, they are operating on her leg currently, and keeping an eye on her liver tear, and the bleed on the brain. It's to early to tell, on whether they will need treating as well, but they were concerned if they didn't operate on leg now, she could loose it.

Donna, came in hearing what Jim said, "I stopped down stairs, and called my dad, he's on his way up, to help explain the medical terminology".

"Thank you Donna", Cindy said, looking towards her, and wondering what she new about Kelly and Dylan, if she was truly her daughters friend.

~oOoOo~

A shorter up date than planned, as full of cold. But thought I'd give you a little more. The muse is being a pain, and wants to write a new story, while I try to get her to help me work on the next chapter of COSMIC. please leave a review, thank you to those who have followed and favourited as well.


	7. 7, two nose jobs and another casualty

Chapter 7

Two noses jobs and another casualty!

Sorry for long gap in updates, I've a cold for almost three weeks, and not had the energy to write or fully edit this. I wasn't going to update until the next chapter was fully written, there maybe many mistakes (sorry) in this, but after today I felt the need to post something.

So, so sad to hear Shannen's news, re her cancer. sending her positive thoughts, and love to such a strong courageous lady, you can do this Shannen, keep fighting. The next update will be a while, but I won't give up I aim to finish this, mostly because the last chapter has been written I just have to get there.

~oOoOo~

Jim and Cindy explained to Brandon, Steve, Donna, David and Andrea about Brenda's leg, liver tear and brain bleed. Dr Martin popped in to see if they had any questions, before Dr Beachump asked to speak to him, after privately getting the Walsh parents permission to tell him of the other medical complications, their daughter had, that they currently wanted to keep secret.

Raised voices were heard, getting louder. They had been sitting quietly for the last few minutes, everyone lost in their own thoughts, disturbed by raised voices they started to look amongst themselves. "You won't be suing that poor girl what ever possessed you to do that, hook up with your best friends guy. Your daddy did the exact same thing to me, and you know what that did to me. You sue her and you won't be living in my house" Jackie can be heard as she screams at her daughter.

The group stare at each other, as Kelly and her mom walk into the waiting room and take seats.

A nurse comes in, and over to the Taylors, asking them to fill out paper work. Confirming her name, date of birth, whether she has allergies and other particulars. Before asking "So you've had one nose job?"

Kelly whispers "Two".

Jackie shouts "Two nose jobs, when did you have the second?"

The nurse backs away to give them a little privacy, while making a note in Kelly's records.

"In the summer", she answers, starring at the reception desk, refusing to look at her mother.

"What?" Still sounding irate.

"Dad paid for it" her volume raising slightly.

Jackie fuming "He did what?"

Kelly nods to confirm he did, while trying to sneak a sideways glance at Dylan, hoping he'd make eye contact with her, but he was sitting next to Jim, lost in his own world, staring straight ahead. She looked to where he was looking, a picture of the Eiffel tower, why was he looking at that, she puzzled, frowning and scrunching her nose, which then hurt her nose, she dabbed at it again with wadding she'd been given by the paramedics.

"Getting another nose job, going behind my back, taking your best friends guy. I don't know what's going on with you anymore. I may not be the best mother, but I never raised you to be so deceitful! What is this, my attention is focused on Erin, and you don't like not being the centre of attention!"

Brandon angry at Kelly, and himself (for not standing up and defending his sister when he should have done) can't help himself. "Perhaps she needs, some good old fashioned discipline and boundaries, rather than doing what the heck she wants".

Jackie looks at Brandon, and the Walsh parents who are trying not to look. She thinks about those Walsh kids, well behaved and good kids with good hearts. "He's right, things will be changing. There will be rules and curfew, you will tell me where you are at all times. But before that, you are grounded, you will go to school and then come straight home until further notice". Jackie looks at Dylan, and then through the double doors to where everyone else keeps looking for Brenda up dates.

"You are banned from dating Dylan, and don't argue with me, you won't change my mind".

"No mom you can't do that" Kelly pleads he's mine not Brenda's, I won him.

Dylan looks up and hearing Brenda's name, shakes his head to clear the fog.

"It's ok, Mrs Taylor, I've already dumped her, she was the biggest mistake of my life. A distraction from my fear of the intensity of our love, and Jim trying to keep us apart. I'm sorry Jim, I know you love your daughter, and think you know what's best for her, but when she gets out of here, I won't give in or give her up again.

Jim surprised by Dylan's words, he had no doubt she would survive, the doctor said the chances were small.

"No", Kelly said stomping her foot.

"I can and I will, and if you disobey me, I will take your car away, and you will have to get a bus to school". Jackie tells her firmly.

"No Mom, you can't do that, you can't ruin me life" Kelly begs her, starting to cry.

"Ruin your life, ohh like your dad did to our family, like you did to that poor girl", pointing to the door, "Brenda was your best friend, and you stole the love of her life from her, before she had the accident, you didn't care one bit apart from your own selfish needs. And now sitting here, have you asked how she is or what's happening to her, you've become a selfish, vain and self obsessed, I think you need to learn some humility. I'll be talking to your father, your allowance will be cut. And once your grounding is over, you will be getting a job, to learn the value of money, and doing some voluntary work, to see how most people live".

Kelly looked to her mother, gobsmacked, her mouth hanging open, terrified at either prospect let alone both.

"Mrs Taylor I can put you in touch with some voluntary organisations if you like", Andrea timidly suggested.

"That's very kind if you, my dear. Andrea isn't it?"

Nodding, in reply "Yes".

Kelly looks horrified between the two of them. She tries to look Donna for help, but she wouldn't make eye contact, and David seemed to be pretending to be engrossed in studying a pamphlet on breastfeeding.

Jim looked at Dylan really looked, at how broken he was, how sorry he was, he knew if Brenda didn't survive this, Dylan wouldn't be long of this world. Jim made a decision, in the past he didn't think Dylan was the best for his daughter, but looking at him, at his up this cooler than life guy was, maybe he was wrong. Jim gets up and goes to Dylan offering him his hand, which Dylan accepts. "When we are all home, we will have a good chat, the four of us, I will try and be more understanding and the two of you a little less crazy, maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle", he looks enquiringly at Dylan.

Who nods in thanks to Jim "I'd appreciate it".

Jim looks at him, as he goes in to hug him, "You ok son?" Realising how deathly pale he now was.

"No I don't feel so good", before Jim can hug him Dylan collapses. Steve manages to catch him, and gently lowers him to the floor.

Just then Kelly's nurse appears "Miss Taylor this way" indicating the room behind her. She sees Dylan on the floor with Jim by him, "Ohh my. Let me get some help, you two go in there, and I'll get a doctor and gurney for him".

Kelly, looks at Dylan. "No I want to see if he's ok".

Brandon "Go Kelly, he wouldn't want you here and neither do we". Looking from Kelly to his best friend past out on the floor.

~oOoOo~

Ooh, what's happened to Dylan, why has he collapsed, want more leave a review.

Guest, the driver was cuffed, as the officer had a suspicion he was under the influence.


	8. Dylan's diagnosis

Chapter 8

Dylan's diagnosis

All my life, my heart has sort a thing I cannot name.

Hunter S Thompson

I don't own the show, characters, or poem.

Dylan is gently lifted onto a trolly, with nurse Jacob Masters, asking "What happened?" He looks at each of them. With no response, he starts to push him, to the emergency room, with help from an orderly.

Jim looks at Cindy and says "I'll go with him to the emergency room, so he's not on his own and to let him know of any updates. Come find me if there's any news?"

Cindy nods shocked at Dylan's collapse and how pale he looks, "I'll try and call Iris again, leave her a message that Brenda's in surgery and Dylan's been taken ill, I'll ask her to call me".

Jim nods to her, and follows the trolly, as the unconscious Dylan is wheeled into the ER.

Mrs Beauchamp looks up as the doors open, having just finished making notes in a file, she gasps at whose on the trolley. "What happened", she asks?

"We don't know he just collapsed, he hadn't been feeling to good, but he's seems to have got worse, he was pale but went even whiter, just said he didn't feel good and passed out", Jim tells her.

They quickly started hooking him up, to different monitors and and insert a cannula in his hand, "His veins aren't good, he's quiet dehydrated", nurse Masters calls out.

"Ok, let's run some bloods, and get him in a gown, we start with basics and work our way from there", Mrs Beauchamp calls out to the others. "Look for his medical files, we need to know any relevant history, if he has allergies", she looks towards Jim

He shakes his head, "No, allergies he used to drink, but as far as I know he hasn't for a while and I believe occasionally take drugs".

Mrs Beauchamp looks, towards nurse Masters drawing blood, he nods, adding that test to the vials he was taking, and getting ready to be processed. He passes them to another nurse with the paper work of what should be checked. He pulls the curtain round the bed, to give Dylan privacy from other patients as they put him in a gown, taking off the gentleman's jeans he notices blood on his pants and how swollen the area looks.

"Connie" Jacobs calls her to where he's looking.

Dylan starts to come round pulling the oxygen mask off of his face. "Ok, take it easy", Mrs Beauchamp says to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to get him to lay down again. She also notices the mark on his face, she turns his head, "What happened to your face?", she asks him.

Dylan starts to cry, "I told Brenda I'd fooled around with Kelly, while she was in Paris she hit me, but I deserved it, please don't get her in trouble she has enough going on", he then stops to turn looking for a clock wondering how long he'd been out, "Is she ok?, is there any news?" he asked.

"Just let us treat you for now" the doctor tries to reassure him.

Jim standing the other sided the curtain listening, even in his own pain he's more concerned with Brenda, I know he's truly sorry Jim thought.

"Sir please, you need to stay laying down", Nurse Masters said.

Hearing this Jim decides to go in, opening the curtain.

Dylan looks at Jim, before he can ask, Jim puts his hands up to stop him, "She's still in surgery son, now we need to find out what's wrong with you, what use will you be to her, if you aren't well". Jim stares him down.

Dylan nods, and lays back down.

Mrs Beauchamp nods her thanks to Jim.

"Ok, can you tell us anything else, have you taken anything?"

"I", Dylan shouts shaking his head, "I don't do that anymore".

"Ok, we are running blood tests, we need to work out what's wrong, why you passed out. There must have been a reason, your blood pressure is a little low".

Nurse Masters looked at doctor Beauchamp indicating Dylan's groin.

Dylan sees this and clearly looks uncomfortable mumbles something.

"Sorry I didn't catch that", she asks.

"She also kicked me in the groin", looking down at his chest embarrassed. "But I deserved it, after what I did".

"Ok, we will start with looking at that, are you happy for me to examine you, or would you prefer a male doctor?"

"It's fine" he said wincing in pain as he shifted position.

"Do you have a parent to sign your paper work?" She looks from Dylan to Jim and back again.

"I'm emancipated. Mr Walsh can vouch for that, he's my trust manager". Dylan said looking from the doctor to Jim.

Jim nods, "It's true".

"Ok", Mrs Beauchamp says snapping her gloves on, as Dylan flinches at the sound.

Nurse Masters puts a sheet over Dylan's legs, and removes his under pants, he cries out in pain, "Sorry", the nurse whispers as he removes them.

Doctor Beauchamp sits on a stool as she examines his extremely swollen scrotum, touching each side, again he scream out in pain. "Ok, I think we need to book a scan ASAP, call Dr Levy".

~oOoOo~

"Ok", Dr Levy sat down in front of Dylan and Jim. Looking at the scan, he looks back at them, with a grim look on his face "As, we suspected one of your balls is ruptured beyond repair and one with a small tear that we hope to be able to fix". He paused to give them time to digest the news. Jim looked towards him, and squeezed his had. Dylan nodded, at the doctor to continue, "There's a lot of blood present but we should be able to extract and freeze a quantity of sperm, we will take as much as we can. Hopefully it will be fine and give you one or two shots at fathering a child via IVF, if the operation isn't successful".

Dylan nods sadly, he hadn't considered having kids, but knew that he might not have a chance now. He thought he might like to be a father one day, but only with Brenda. But if she didn't make it and the child she was carrying didn't either, he wouldn't have them anyway. He didn't want to be in a world without her.

Looking up from the chart, the doctor sensitively said, "Once the swelling has gone down, we can consider prosthetics for aesthetic reasons. If you'd like one".

Dylan nodded automatically not really listening, he didn't care what he looked like down there, just that Brenda made it. He looked at Jim from the corner of his eye, no longer worried about what he said, or how he looked, he croaked out, "Will it work, will I still be able to".

"In all likely hood yes, we don't believe that part of things was damaged".

Dylan nods. He didn't feel completely relived, but if Brenda survived then he hopped he'd still be able to make her happy in that way.

"Ok, if there are no more questions I need you to sign the paperwork".

~oOoOo~

So, we finally find out whats wrong with Dylan. As the title said, there's consequences (to Brenda and those that betrayed her), it also said they'd last a lifetime. Our favourite duo, are now both in surgery, what happens next. Please review, if you'd like more.


End file.
